Dark Woods Circus
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: HIATUS  He's run away, he's only eight. There comes a stranger in a carriage who with a kind smile and a helping hand decided to take him in. 'Where the losts souls go,' was all she said when he asked where she would take him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The blond haired boy had wondered about for days in the dark forest, were crickets chirped and unknown beasts growled. Were the wind blew harmlessly, messing up his wild blond locks more than they already were and were his heart echoed loudly, but only he himself could hear it.

The sound of creaking wheels and the hooves of horses was heard from a distance. The blond boy settled himself on the side of the path so that he wouldn't be hurt by the carriage that could be seen coming by. That wasn't a problem seeing as the carriage had pulled to a stop before it got near him.

A tall woman, with dark maroon hair and lilac colored eyes stepped out. The long skirt she wore hid the high laced boots from view, but with every step she took towards the small boy an evident 'clack' was heard.

"Are you lost?" she asked in a warm, low voice, a smile on her painted red lips. She bent forward, one hand resting on her knee, while she held the other one out to the small boy.

Azure eyes took in the leather clad hand, before there own small hand took hers, letting the woman take him away from the road and into the cushioned carriage.

"Where are we going?" he asked, flinching as she settled an arm around him, bringing him close to her.

"Where the lost souls go."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Don't know where I can go with this, either I leave it as it is, or I make it into a chaptered story. /shrugs/ Don't think I put enough detail or length into it to make people want to read more, but you guys tell me, yeah?

This tidbit was inspired by the song **Dark Woods Circus **by **Vocaloid. **

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Last time I will say this, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Song Playing: **Grief and Sorrow

* * *

**Chapter I: **Travels

* * *

The carriage ride had lasted for a week or so, seeing as the maroon haired woman had picked up more children like him: lost, alone, and wondering little things. He could see the way her eyes seemed to dull as she looked over the children, as if feeling their pain, as if knowing what they were going through. Though that would soon disappear as a smile perked up at the edges of her mouth, which soon went to her painted red lips moving. Words spilled from the pink muscle, words then turned into stories, stories that captured the attention of the orphans.

Then a true smile would appear on her, lighting up her lilac eyes.

"No one ever found them though, but let me tell you something, the two lived happily." she said her words coming to a stop, her eyes looking over each face that sat in the plush seats, whose rapent attention was on her and her now finished story.

"Do they still live happily?" asked a black haired boy, whose toffee colored eyes seemed to gleam with a certain emotion – or was that just life filling him and showing itself?

"Of course!" she said as she leaned forward to place a hand on the head of the boy, "You'll meet them soon so you can see how they live."

"Woah! Look at that!" gasped a blond haired girl as she pointed out the window to a dark tented tip.

"That's mama and papa's home."

"You mean, that's where Emilio and Emilia live?" asked the blond haired boy, his eyes widening with surprise.

A nod from the woman, made all six children stare at each other. Excitement was the only word that would seem to describe their feelings. Would they actually meet the two lovers, the ones who were never supposed to be together, will they actually hear the same story from them as they did from Yua.

"Yua, Emilio and Emilia, are they good people?" asked a auburn haired girl, whose copper colored eyes seemed to still have doubt within them.

Yua nodded. Her hand reached out to grab the dark skinned girls.

"Trust me, Shula, they are good people. They've known what the world's people could do to each other and they see how most seem to abandon children like you. They are kind hearted people who only wish to help those who need it, but will only truly help those who also seek it. That goes for all of you, if I had not seen a fire in your eyes, I would have left you were you walked."

"Yua, are there any more people who live in the home of Emilio and Emilia apart from you?" asked the blond haired boy, curiosity finally getting the better part of him.

"Yes there is Naruto and they are, or were, kids just like you."

Before anymore questions could be asked the carriage pulled to a sudden stop.

"Milady there has been a slight problem," came the gruff voice of the gray haired coachman.

"And it is..?"

"Ninja, Konoha Ninja to be exact."

Startled azure eyes looked outside the window in hopes of seeing said aforementioned people, only for a gloved hand to settle on his head before he could stick out the window.

A cool feeling washed over Naruto and looking at the faces of the other children, something had happened to him.

"Shh, I'll take care of this, don't do anything silly," murmured Yua as she opened the door and slid out. The carriage door closed with a easy 'click' and her mellow voice could be heard talking to the men and women outside.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked the aqua haired girl beside Naruto, voicing the quesiton that was running through all of the children's mind.

"I don't know."

"Do you have a traveling pass?" asked one of the ninja as they stepped towards the maroon haired woman.

"No, I didn't think you'd need a pass to go on vacation," spoke Yua, hands placed on her hips, "And don't begin to say you do, I've been traveling long enough to know that such a thing is unneeded. Now may I ask, why are you hindering my travels?"

"There have been rumors of a woman, such as yourself, picking up children, is that true?"

"If it is, then so be it. Those children are orphans and have no home. The people who spoke are the ones who shoved these children out of a home and out of their hearts, they have no right to speak of me picking up unwanted children."

The brow of the dark haired man furrowed, but he backed away hands held up in surrender as if he didn't have anything to say as that.

"We'll check the carriage and be on our way then, no more trouble from us will occur."

"But you will have to stop picking up children, no matter if they're orphans or not."

A smirk made its way on Yua's lips as she nodded to the words of the ninja. Lifting her right arm up, she held it out before her, giving them the 'go ahead' to check out the carriage.

"There doesn't seem to be anything odd and the children are safe," spoke the man that she had been speaking too. There seemed to be a bit of movement on the other side of the carriage and a yelp was the only thing that Yua needed to go into action.

"Leave them!"

"Hold her back!"

A pair of arms wrapped around her, or were going to seeing as they passed right through her. Yua turned and struck the person in the center of their head with her palm open, causing the person to collapse. The remaining two members stared at her, before moving in to attack her.

"I feel sorry for you two," she whispered, her eyes closing as she waited for their attacks to hit. "Because at this moment, you two -" a white spiral appeared on the two remaining ninja's foreheads and glowed a soft purple color before they both fell forward, "-are nothing but pawns on the chess board."

"Yua, what did you do?"

"The best thing for people to do is forget." was all she said in reply.

Since the small skirmish with the ninja, the children and Yua were quiet. The only sounds making themselves well known was the pitter patter of rain and the carriages creaking sounds.

"We're here." smiled Yua, as she lifted her head off the palm of her hand and looked out the window. The children did the same thing as her and looked out the window, their eyes widened at the sight of the place.

"Is this home?" asked Naruto, his eyes taking in the mansion.

"Yes...this is home."

_'Home?'_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:**

To those who are somewhat interested in reading this, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, even if much didn't happen. But this shows that this story will have OCs seeing as Naruto is one of the Canon characters I have mentioned so far. I'm' hoping to include more CC's later on, but if not, well, I hope you grow to like the OCs!

Thank you koukatsu for reviewing and your words - hopefully people do like this enough to give feedback :3

Uh, anything other than that, well, just ask away or review away? Or just do as you wish.

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Arc1:_

**Finding your nature**

"Wow, this place is..."

"Beautiful."

The six children gazed in amazement on how big the place was. The place was a true mansion from its outer appearance, what with its huge white pillars decorating the entrance. The cobbled steps lead up to the small sized double doors, which easily opened at Yua's touch, seeing as they didn't have any knobs or such.

The inside was as magnificent as the outside, yet the brightly painted home of the outside contrasted hugely with the inside. The white and sky blue colors of the outside of the house, deeply hid the darker tones of the furnished home. The floors were a dark mahogany color, as was the rest of the furniture. The seats surrounding the fire place were a simple beige as were the curtains that hung around at the french styled windows.

"Milady you are finally home!" came a woman busty, black haired woman, dressed in long fitting white dress, with a black vest. "Children? Have you brought them for -"

"They are here to find themselves, Lei, do not worry for them. Are mama and papa around?" asked Yua offhandedly, brushing the matter of the children off easily.

"Emilio and Emilia are in their chambers, resting."

"Then they will meet the children later. Lei be a dear and show them to one of the combined rooms, also find suitable clothes for them to wear."

"Of course, milady. Do you wish for me to prepare anything for you?"

"Not at the moment, I will ring for you or one of the others if I do need you though," she said. The maroon haired woman turned around to face the children and bent down to their eye level. "Lei here will help you around, please don't bother her too much, she has a short temper. I'll be around later to check up on you all, okay?"

The children nodded at her words, hoping against hope that they hadn't been picked up by someone who would just use them for their own pleasure.

"Good, now follow Lei please. I have some things to check up on." with that said, the tall woman took to passing the staircase and left through a door that was located just by it.

"So Miss Yua picked you all up, hmm? She must have seen something," began Lei as she ushered them up the stairs, "What's your names if I may ask."

The first of the children to speak up was a black haired, with toffee colored eyes, "My names Baldovino, miss!"

Lei's hand ruffled the short locks of black hair of Baldovino, a smile on her lips as she did so.

"Does it stand for brave?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Perfect name for you," she murmured and a silence followed, "Now come on! I don't bite much, so you shouldn't be scared of me!"

"Uhm, my name is Shulah," spoke up the auburn haired girl, whose copper colored eyes looked straight at the ground.

"Hm, don't be shy dear, hold your head up high. Hanging your head makes it easier for you to be trampled." said Lei, as she moved by the small girl and lifted her head up.

"I'm Naruto!" smiled the blond haired, whiskered boy, who lifted his arms up behind his head.

"Fishcake? How cute," _'Something about him is familiar, what could it be?'_

"Ah-ah, I'm...Belinda," said the aqua haired girl that walked by Naruto, a strained smile on her lips and a hint of fear in her lime green eyes.

"No such smiles as those around here, smile for real, or don't smile at all," said Lei, as she gave the girl a hard look. "Baldovino, be a dear, run up ahead to that door over there and open it. Okay, next!~"

The red haired boy who stood at the back stayed quiet, a stoic look on his face. Onyx eyes stared at each in the group, studying them carefully before moving on.

"Idris." was all he said, as he walked faster and past them, following Baldovino into the room he had just opened.

"You dear?" asked Lei as she huffed at Idris' attitude, but she soon changed it with a simple smile and a caring look at the blond haired girl, who walked even farther behind than them, "Catch up dear, I won't hear your name from there."

The girl quickened her pace just a tad, but she still didn't speak as she caught up with the group who were all entering the room.

"I don't have a name, miss."

With that said, the hazel eyed girl rushed into the room.

"Miss Yua, you always have to pick the difficult ones, even if they don't look like it." murmured Lei as she entered the room, closing the door behind her, with a faint 'click' resounding about the quiet hall.

_[0][0]_

Yua made the trek through the huge home, out to the back, where a huge black circus tent was being laid out.

"Chika, where are you?"

"Right here, my love!" called out a husky, low voice, "So glad you finally came to look for me, what is it that you wish?"

"Abilities. I need you to look over six children to see if they are good."

"Oh, just like your ability to phase through things and distort memories? Will they add a good addition to _my _humble circus?" questioned the red haired man, who with exaggerated arm movements expressed the word 'my'.

"They'll serve only for awhile, they will of course be under my care when it comes to the acts, be sure of that Chika."

"Of course, of course, well bring them to me when the tent is up – which will be the day after tomorrow. I can't exactly work with it down and all."

Yua shook her head, a smile playing at her lips.

"Of course, now I have to go back inside, have to prepare things for mama and papa and see how they take to our new additions to the family."

Chika chuckled as he listened to Yua speak. As the maroon haired woman walked away and was out of ear shot, he couldn't help but murmur.

"Such a rebellious soul, that one. She plans something and it doesn't include just us."

[A crack was heard.

Something – somewhere was breaking.]

_[0][0]_

"Hey, that's not nice!" shouted Naruto as he swatted Belinda's hand away from his hair, "You know, you may not smile right, but you smirk much better than a sly cat!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does!"

"Belinda! Naruto! Stop complaining, or do you want me to torch you like I did Baldovino?"

"It still hurts!" came the miffed voice of the black haired boy, who sat in one of the corners of his room, a gloomy aura around him.

"Which is why you don't grab my bum, geez, I don't care if you did that for a living to pick pocket most women, but you don't do that here!"

"We're going insane," muttered Idris, who sat on one of the seats in the room, with the blond haired girl, who just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, noisy bunch you all are."

"Yua! Belinda pulled my hair!" cried Naruto, who ran up to the woman, small hands pulling at her skirts.

"Well he called me dumb."

"meh me meh!" mocked Naruto as he stuck her tongue out, "Kyu-san said so, and Kyu-san is always right!" muttered Naruto, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips.

"You look like a toad, like that." chuckled Lei as she managed to settle down the hyped up children.

"What did you give them?" questioned Yua, as she busied herself taking off her shoes.

"Well, they were being good and I gave them a small treat."

Yua raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk crossing her features.

"Exactly what did you give them?"

"Treats?"

"What kind of treats?"

"Oh you know, candies and the such."

"Oh Lei," sighed out Yua, though by the small smile on her lips it didn't look as she was exasperatd with the woman. "Children come on sit down over there on the loveseat. Did you like the clothes Lei picked out for you children?"

"Yes, but I can't wear them yet, I have to bathe first," spoke the blond haired girl, who stood up from her seat by Idris and walked to the place were her clothes were laid out.

Yua rolled her eyes.

"Well that's what you're all doing next. You see that door over there, that's the guest restroom. There's two tubs in there, so the ones who want to bathe first go right ahead."

Belinda and the blond haired girl were the first ones to go into said room and lock it behind them. The sound of running water could be heard, along with a couple small splashes.

"Lei, go help them please, they'll end up making a mess."

"Yes ma'am."

As Lei managed to open the door, Yua turned to the remaining four children. Crossing her arms beneath her chest, turned and sat down by one of the windows. Her eyes roamed over every face of the children, making sure to memorize every single thing about them.

"So where are you all from?" she asked, her hands moving from their crossed position to settled themselves on her lap, smoothing out her skirts.

"Well I'm from Konoha," said Naruto, who shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nami no kuni," said Shulah next, as she sat herself down and laid back on the ground.

"I lived around Yama no kun, before I started traveling around," said Idris, who sat with his arms crossed against his chest, onyx eyes looking at the younger faces of the children before him.

"I actually don't know, my parents moved around a lot, so yeah," shrugged Baldovino as he came by and settled himself by Shulah's side.

Yua hummed as they told her of where they came from. She made it a point – when she managed to bring in children – to know where they used to live, because if they were close to homeland, then they'll probably have some of their specialties tied to that place.

"Well then -" Yua began, before she was interrupted by Naruto, who looked at her with piercing azure eyes.

"Where are you from Yua?"

"I was born here," Yua replied easily.

"Kyu-san says you lie, why are you lying Yua?"

Yua was in the least bit surprised, if by the slight widening of her eyes was any hint. She bit down on her teeth as she tried to think of an answer, but she really couldn't. Where was she from exactly?

"I don't know," she murmured out quietly.

Then a thought struck her.

"Naruto, who exactly is Kyu-san?"

Naruto's eyes widened and a gasp left him.

"You don't know who Kyu-san is?" gasped Naruto, "Everybody in my village knew who Kyu-san is!"

"How about you explain who exactly 'Kyu-san' is?" asked Idris, a bit interested and annoyed on how the boy beat around the subject.

Naruto sent a small glare at the red haired boy, who in return gave Naruto one of his own. A smile split Naruto's face – he could feel a connection with this boy already, a violent one, but a good one none the less.

"Well Kyu-san is Kyu-san. Kyu-san is a dangerous being though, so you can't cross Kyu-san. But Kyu-san, well Kyu-san is wonderful! Apart from almost having destroyed my village, Kyu-san saved my life countless of times! But still, I don't know why people hate Kyu-san, Kyu-san doesn't do many bad things, it really wasn't Kyu-san's fault for almost having destroyed Konoha."

"Almost destroyed Konoha? What kind of being can he be to almost destroy a whole village?" asked Yua, who was interested in what the boy was saying, but a bit fearful if this Kyu-san person.

"Kyu-san is -" Naruto, like Yua was interrupted by a voice, except this one was deeper and malicious sounding. A shadowed figure sprung up from behind Naruto, it's dark scarlet eyes drinking in the surprised expressions of those around him.

"**-The king of demons**," finished the scarlet eyed figure.

_[0][0]_

[What's that? What's that horror?

No! _No! _Don't do that!]

Sasuke entered the clan compound and was put off by the eerie quietness that surrounded the place. The eight year old could feel his blood running cold as he walked further into the compound; whose foot was that? Why was there blood on the ground – what happened?

Arms encircled him, lifting the eight year old up and pulling him against a warm chest. A cry left Sasuke's mouth as he noticed more dead bodies, he turned around and laid his head into the crook of the next of the person who held him. He cried tears as he noticed it was his family that was scattered around the ground, his families blood staining the ground.

The person who held him cooed soothing words, rubbed the eight years back and tried to quiet the crying child.

"W-who did this?"

"I don't know," murmured the person, "Come on let's go before things get worse for the both of us."

"I-I can't leave them," stuttered Sasuke, as he pulled away from the person, only to realize it was his elder brother. "Itachi! What happened."

"I'll explain to you later Sasuke, for now we have to leave."

The pair disappeared in a swirl of leaves, while one lone figure in a orange mask watched from afar, his one sharingan eye that showed, narrowing.

"_You won't get away from destiny, Itachi."_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

So I've had this typed up for awhile - unfinished - but I finished it a couple minutes ago, so there'll be some parts were mistakes are more obvious. I don't know what else to say, except thanks for the favorites, and story alerts (though reviews are more appreciated guys, your words and thoughts will actually help push me to write faster). So err, Again excuse mistakes and errors, tell me where you see them and I'll fix them when I get the chance.

Anything else? Just ask.

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
